Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801
Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 is a sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It shouldn't be confused with Hollywoodedge, Short Elephant Trum CRT012903 from Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which is a low pitched version of the third trumpet. Info *'First recorded': Between mid and late 1980s *'Creator': TBA *'Owner': The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': January 10, 1990 *'First heard': Wild, Wild Animals (a Barney & the Backyard Gang video) *'Area used': Worldwide Sound Effect Description Elephant; Trumpeting, Medium To Close Perspective, Debuted in the Barney & the Backyard Gang video, Wild, Wild Animals in 1990. Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (4th trumpet) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (4th trumpet heard once in "Party at Neutron’s.") * The Amazing World of Gumball * Animal Atlas * Animal Crackers * Animal Stories * Arthur (Heard once in "Arthur's Snow Biz" and "Arthur Makes Waves." and twice in "Jenna's Bedtime Blues") * The Backyardigans (Heard once in "Elephant on the Run.") * Barney & Friends (Heard once in "Picture This!") * Ben 10: Omniverse (Heard once in "Something Zombozo This Way Comes.") * Bob the Builder (2015 TV Series) (Heard once in "A Heavy Load.") * Between the Lions * The Big Comfy Couch (2nd trumpet heard once in "Where Do Clowns Come From?.") * Bobby's World * Buck Staghorn's Animal Bites (Heard once in the "Intro.") * Caillou (Heard often in "Elephants.") * Camp Lazlo * Chowder (Heard once in "The Elemelons.") * Chuggington (Heard often in "Wilson and the Elephant.") * Curious George (First trumpet heard twice: Once in a normal pitch, once in a low pitch and the fourth one was heard in a low pitch in "The Elephant Upstairs.") * Destroyed in Seconds * Dexter's Laboratory * The Doodlebops (Heard once in "Keep Trying.") * Duckman (Heard once in "Ride the High School.") * Ed Edd n Eddy * Elmo's World (3rd, 4th and 8th trumpet heard once in "Weather", and the 3rd trumpet is heard again in "Noses.") * The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Tiny Timmy!.") * Feelings * Figure It Out: Wild Style (Heard in a higher pitch as a Billy The Answer Elephant sound only) * Franklin (7th and 9th trumpet heard once in "Franklin Wants a Pet.") * Futurama (Heard often in "Fun on a Bun.") (Used for Wooly Mammoths in various pitches.) * The Garfield Show * George of the Jungle (2007 TV Series) * George Shrinks (8th trumpet heard once in "Hound of the Bath-ervilles" and several trumpets heard often in "If I Ran the Circus.") * Gerald McBoing Boing (2005) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Higglytown Heroes (Heard often in "Eubie's Ele-Fantastic Adventure" and heard once in "Wayne's Wet Pet.") * Horrid Henry (Heard once in "Horrid Henry's Dance Class.") * Incredible Crew * Johnny Test * Jungle Cubs * Kappa Mikey * Kipper (Heard once in "The Rainbow Puddle.") * Jollywobbles (Heard once in "Wildlife Park Safari Adventure.") * Lazytown * Lalaloopsy * The Lion Guard * The Little People Zoo Show (Villa Park, Illinois) * Little Bear (Heard once in "Grandfather's Attic.") * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) (Heard once in "Blythe's Crush.") * The Looney Tunes Show (Heard once in "The Foghorn Leghorn Story.") * Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol (Heard in "Field Trip.") * The Loud House * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies * Mike, Lu & Og (Heard often in "Elephant Walk.") * Moville Mysteries (8th trumpet heard once at the end in "Swarm Enough For Ya?") * Mucha Lucha (Heard once in "Heart of Lucha" and "Chinche.") * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "The Best Night Ever.") * The Neverending Story (TV Series) (Heard often in "The Everlasting Night.") * Nina's World (Heard once in "Nina and Santi Celebrate Rahki.") * Oobi (Heard often in a very low pitch in "Pretend Circus!.") * PAW Patrol (Heard often in "Pups Save an Upset Elephant.") * Pocoyo * The Penguins of Madagascar * Pinkalicious & Peterrific (Heard twice in "Zoo Day.") * Plaza Sesamo * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "The Rowdyruff Boys" & "Helter Shelter", and a whole lot for the mammoth in "Seed No Evil") * Primeval * Ready Jet Go! (3rd trumpet heard twice in "Jet's First Halloween.") * Robot Chicken (2nd trumpet heard three times in "Pokeball High Life.") * Rocko's Modern Life (5th trumpet heard once in "Rug Birds.") * Rugrats (Heard once in "Zoo Story", "The Jungle", and "Runaway Reptar.") * Sanjay and Craig (Heard once in "Huggle Day.") * Seinfeld (Heard once in "The Gymnast.") * Sesame Street * Seven Little Monsters * The Simpsons * South Park (Heard once in "Over Logging.") * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob," "Code Yellow," and "Spot Returns.") * Stanley * Stickin' Around (Heard once in "Bye Bye Baby Birdie.") * The Stuffed Animal Show (Reed Brunson City Studios) * Superjail! (Heard once in "Sticky Discharge.") * Thomas & Friends (Heard three times in "Not Now, Charlie!", "Thomas' Animal Ark" and once in "Emily Saves the World.") * Tom and Jerry Tales * Untamed and Uncut (Heard alot in "Elephant Rampage" and heard once in "Eletricfied Elephant" when Jambo trumpets at a zookeeper, and tries to save Protia from the wires) * The Wacky Days * Tiger Troops * Walking with Beasts (Heard in "Mammoth Journey.") * Wayside (Heard once in "Meet the Pets.") * Wally The Tuxedo Cat * What a Cartoon * Wild Kratts (2nd trumpet heard once in a high pitch in "A Creature Christmas".) * ZOOM (1999 Series) (Heard often in episode 22 of the third season.) TV Specials * Elmo's World: The Street We Live On (2004) * Ice Age Columbus: Who Were the First Americans (2005) Movies * Bingo (1991) * The Cat in the Hat (2003) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * The Croods (2013) * Freddy Got Fingered (2001) * Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) (3rd trumpet) * The Halloween Tree (1993) (3rd trumpet) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * How to Eat Fried Worms (2006) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Jumanji (1995) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * The Jungle Book (2016) * Kung Fu Magoo (2010) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * The Naked Gun 2 1/2: The Smell of Fear (1991) * Open Season 3 (2011) * Osmosis Jones (2001) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994) * Sing (2016) * Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (2002) * Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) * Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! (2018) * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (2018) * The Wild (2006) * Wolf (1994) * The Zookeeper's Wife (2017) * Zootopia (2016) Video Games Game Boy Advance: * The Powerpuff Girls: Him and Seek PC: * Living Books - Arthur's Birthday (1994) * Living Books: Arthur's Teacher Trouble (1992) * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat (1997) * The New Way Things Work (1998) * Paperopolis (1995) * Zoo Tycoon 2 (2004) Video and DVD * Baby Einstein - Baby Da Vinci: From Head to Toe (2004) (Videos) * Barney & the Backyard Gang * Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) (Videos) (2nd trumpet heard once during the song "The Elephant Song") * Disney's Sing Along Songs (Heard once in "The Twelve Days of Christmas.") * Donald's Greatest Hits (1998) (Videos) (Heard once in "The Intro.") * Good Day, Good Night (1997) (Videos) (2nd trumpet heard once during the story of "Just One More Thing") * Little People: Big Discoveries (1999) (Videos) Documentaries *Journey to 10,000 BC *Noah: He Walked With God Promos Australia: * Channel Seven: The One to Watch (2001) USA: * Discovery Family - The Jungle Book (2015) (Promos) * Toon Disney: Toon Senses Promo (2001) (Promos) TV Commercials USA: * AARP Services, Inc. Commercial: Social Security: Answer the Call (2016) * AARP Services, Inc, Commercial: Take a Stand (2016) * Froot Loops Commercial: Cherry Berry Swirls (2000) * Froot Loops Commercial: Elmer Elephant (1994) * Jeep Grand Cherokee (1995) * Orbit Gum - Circus (2003) * Pay-Day (1999) * Taco Bell Commercial: The Nose Knows (1996) * Team Toyota of Glen Mills - July Tent Event (2016) Shorts * Arnold (1994) * Daffy's Rhapsody (2012) (Short) * The Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper (2005) * Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) Trailers * Arthur Christmas (2011) (Trailers) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) (Trailers) * Curious George (2006) (Trailers) * Early Man (2018) (Trailers) * Enchanted (2006) (Trailers) * Evan Almighty (2007) (Trailers) * Larger Than Life (1996) (Trailers) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) (Trailers) * The Little Mermaid (1989) (Trailers) (Heard once in the 1998 release trailer.) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) (Trailers) TV Spots * Arthur Christmas (2011) (TV Spots) * Curious George (2006) (TV Spots) * The Croods (2013) - Nick Exclusive: Survival Tools (TV Spots) * Disney's Huge Holiday Hits - The Jungle Book/The Santa Clause/The Lion King (1994) (TV Spot) (Heard in "The Jungle Book" (1994) spot.) * Ice Age Dawn Of The Dinosaurs (2009) (TV Spots) * The Jungle Book (1994) (TV Spots) * The Jungle Book (2016) (TV Spots) * Larger Than Life (1996) (TV Spots) (2nd trumpet heard twice in the beginning including once on the United Artists logo while it's vibrating up and down) * Tom and Huck/Stand by Me (1995) (TV Spots) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) (TV Spots) * Zootopia (2016) (TV Spots) Websites *Ooh and Aah's What's in the Birthday Box? Storybook Stories * Aladdin: Adventure in the Cave of Wonders (Stories) Theme Parks * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem (Theme Parks) (Heard in the pre-show.) * Fantasmic! (Heard once in the Florida and Japanese versions.) Other Media * Timon and Pumbaa Virtual Safari (Other Media) (The Lion King Platinum Edition DVD) (Heard in the Under Construction section) YouTube Videos * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (2nd & 6th trumpets) * Brody Foxx's Yo Mama Series * Happy Tree Friends * The Nostalgia Critic (Heard once in "Fox Kids.") * Trainlover476 Videos (Heard twice in "Troublesome Engines trilogy redub part 1.") (Second trumpet only.) * Smosh Videos * Webkinz (2nd Trumpet; Heard once in "When Webkinz Have Fun") Anime * D.Gray-man * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OVA